


Family Dinner

by SpeakOfTheMe



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fluff, Forgiveness, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakOfTheMe/pseuds/SpeakOfTheMe
Summary: Eleven minutes and twenty-seven seconds. That’s the length of time Lucifer managed to withstand sitting around a dinner table with his father before he couldn’t take it anymore.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 69
Kudos: 376





	Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Based on JH's tweet about a scene in the S5 episode of the same name being the longest he's ever filmed (11 minutes and 27 seconds), this is my take on the 'family dinner'...

Eleven minutes and twenty-seven seconds. That’s the length of time Lucifer managed to withstand sitting around a dinner table with his father before he couldn’t take it anymore. It was actually the longest the two of them had been in each other’s presence for millennia and so he was quite proud that he’d stuck it out for as long as he had. If it weren’t for Chloe’s calming presence beside him throughout the ordeal though, he was certain that the seconds, let alone the minutes, wouldn’t even have made it into double digits.

A week ago the idea of sitting down to dinner with his father, brother and their respective human partners would have sounded like the premise for a very bad joke. Turns out he wouldn’t have been far wrong. But with his father’s unprecedented, and quite frankly – unsolicited, appearance in the City of Angels, and consequently in his life, Chloe had picked up on his increased agitation at the situation and suggested that maybe Lucifer should talk to him. And thus, that is how the unlikely ‘family dinner’ came to pass…

* * *

Lucifer stood tensely in Chloe’s kitchen, watching as she prepared a home-cooked meal for five. She had offered the use of her apartment as a ‘neutral space’, with the added promise of _“I’ll kick him out if he steps out of line”._ She was his protector and he wasn’t sure he could have loved her more in that moment. Chloe was also remarkably relaxed for someone whose guest list was over 50% celestial though: 2 angels (albeit one fallen) and a god who up until 18 months ago she didn’t believe existed. ‘Relaxed’ was not an adjective he could use to describe himself right now though.

Chloe must have noticed his incessant finger drumming because she paused in her chopping and turned to him with a smile. She placed a warm hand over his, stilling his anxious fingers; the other she used to stroke his cheek. “Are you okay?” Even just the sound of her voice was like a soothing balm to him. “You know you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to – it’s totally up to you.”

He smiled warmly at her. “I know. But you were right – best to rip off the proverbial bandaid and get it over with.”

There was pride in her eyes when she looked at him. “I’ll be with you the entire time – right by your side.”

Lucifer felt his throat tighten – he would never understand what he had done to deserve her. “Thank you Chloe.”

Chloe leaned up and kissed him tenderly, her lips soft and warm against his. “We’re partners – it’s part of the job description.”

Lucifer’s heart swelled at the knowledge that she wasn’t just referring to work anymore, and that they were partners in every aspect of the word now. He didn’t have the words to adequately express just what that meant to him, so instead he wrapped his arms around her and held her to him, hoping that she understood.

“Come on Morningstar – I need a sous chef, and I’ve heard you’re pretty skilled in the kitchen.”

Lucifer chuckled happily at the mischievous glint in her eyes, remembering the night before when he had shown her just how ‘skilled’ he could be in the kitchen. “Whatever you desire Detective.”

* * *

The happy reprieve Lucifer had been granted by just being in Chloe’s presence was interrupted by the doorbell, causing him to immediately tense.

Chloe squeezed his arm in reassurance and solidarity as she made her way over to the door. She paused before opening it, turning back to him with a frown. “What am I supposed to call him? ‘God’ sounds kind of weird…does he even have a surname?”

“I can think of a few choice names you could call him” he grouched.

Chloe rolled her eyes in amusement. “Maybe I’ll save those for later.”

Lucifer grinned proudly. He imagined this had to be quite strange for her too, in an exaggerated ‘meet the parents’ sort of way – this would be the first time she met his father, and given who ‘He’ was and their celestial ancestry, it had to be a little daunting. But she was handling it all admirably – far better than him anyway.

As Chloe reached to open the door, Lucifer held his breath, hoping it was Amenadiel and Linda and that his father had continued the habit of a lifetime and chosen not to show up.

Luck however did not appear to be on his side today. When the door swung open, Lucifer sighed at the sight of his father stood outside like any regular human. A contradiction of emotions flooded him at the fact that he had actually shown up.

“Hello…Sir” Chloe greeted, her voice an octave higher than usual. She was probably a little surprised at the sight of the well-built, 6ft4 black man in front of her, who weirdly didn’t look to be much more than ten years older than him.

His father smiled at Chloe. “It’s nice to meet you Ms Decker.”

“Erm, you too… and just Chloe is fine.”

“Chloe then” he replied warmly.

They shook hands and a surge of protectiveness ran through Lucifer. He strode over to them, wrapping a possessive arm around her waist as he met his father’s eyes. “Dad” he greeted tightly.

“Hello Samael.”

Lucifer clenched his jaw. “ _Don’t_ call me that - that’s _not_ my name anymore. It’s _Lucifer._ ”

He felt Chloe’s arm snake around his waist and squeeze his hip gently, easing some of his tension.

“As you wish, Lucifer.”

“Erm, come on in” Chloe interjected, stepping aside so his father could enter. “Would you like a drink? We have wine – do you drink wine? Lucifer brought over some fancy vintage so I’m sure it’s good.”

“Wine would be nice – thank you. I trust my son has good taste.”

Lucifer bit back a retort about him having changed his tune. However, he couldn’t help but add “You’ll have to make do with white – red would have been too much like church.”

With Chloe having retreated to the kitchen to acquire beverages, Lucifer was loathed if he was going to engage in small talk with a man who’d abandoned him for eons. He was saved from that onerous task by the doorbell ringing once again and he practically flew across the room to answer it.

Flinging the door open, he had never been happier to see his brother and therapist. “Finally, reinforcements!” he greeted.

“Luci.” Amenadiel grinned in amusement. His smile dropped and he straightened however when he noticed their father over Lucifer’s shoulder. “Father” he added, much more formally.

“Should I bow?” Linda whispered.

“A quick kick to the groin should suffice” Lucifer replied.

“Yeah I’m not gunna do that.”

Their father joined them by the door and Lucifer rolled his eyes as Linda’s jaw dropped, making her look like a starstruck goldfish as she gaped at him.

“Father, this is Dr Linda Martin. Linda, this is my father” Amenadiel introduced.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Dr Martin.”

A sound escaped Linda’s mouth but Lucifer, even with his impressive grasp of every language known to man, couldn’t distinguish it as an actual word. “It…it’s so nice to meet you” she gushed after recovering herself. “I brought pie.” She held up a Pyrex dish as evidence. “I wasn’t sure what flavour the creator of the universe would go for, so I plumped for apple. Everyone likes apple, right?” she rambled nervously.

Lucifer snorted. “I love the solidarity Doctor.”

Linda turned to him and frowned in confusion. “What?” Her eyes widened in mortification as she realised the symbolism. “Oh my God!” Her eyes widened further as she remembered who she was stood in front of. “I’m sorry! I uh…I didn’t mean anything by it. Honestly, the association was completely coincidental!”

Dad just smiled, amused. “I don’t hold any grudges against apples, or apple pie.”

 _‘Just me then’_ Lucifer thought bitterly.

Leaving Amenadiel to play host to their father, Lucifer retreated to the sanctuary of the kitchen and Chloe. She turned to him and smiled, and all the anxiety drained from his body. He was still a work in progress when it came to asking for or initiating affection, but Chloe knew him better than anyone and read that that was what he needed.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. “I love you.” Those three little words, so simple individually, but oh so profound when combined – and even more so when spoken by her, to him. It was not the first time she’d said them to him, nor he hoped would it be the last, but their effect on him did not lessen. They gave him strength.

“And I you Chloe.”

She released him and held out her hand. “Partners.”

Lucifer smiled, taking it and interlacing their fingers. “Partners.”

With her by his side, he could do anything.

* * *

Chloe had strategically placed him and his father at opposite ends of the dining table. She was sat next to him on his right with Linda to his left. Amenadiel was seated on the other side of Chloe and he was grateful for the added distance between his father and the woman that was his world.

With dinner served there was an awkward silence where no one quite knew what to say.

“The food is lovely Chloe.” Amenadiel stepped in.

“Mm, it is. Thank you” Linda added.

Chloe smiled. “I’m glad you like it.”

“The Detective is quite the chef when she puts her mind to it – she rivals even my impressive culinary skills. Although you wouldn’t know it if you saw the usual contents of her fridge” Lucifer teased.

Chloe rolled her eyes fondly at him. “I have an 11-year-old and a full-time job – I don’t have time to play MasterChef every day. Besides, why would I need to cook when I have you and your ‘impressive culinary skills’ to do it for me?”

Lucifer smirked in amusement at her teasing/ flirting.

“I like your style Chloe!” Linda grinned and raised her glass in agreement. “Where is Trixie today?”

“She’s at Dan’s - I thought it was for the best. Can you imagine the phone call from school if the teachers overheard her telling her friends she had dinner with God?! Her history project raised enough eyebrows.”

Linda snorted. “Yeah that would be quite the conversation! What happened with her history project?”

“Her teacher gave them free reign to write a report about a topic of their choice – never a good idea.”

“What did she choose?”

Lucifer grinned proudly. “The misrepresentation of the Devil throughout history.”

“She was very thorough” Chloe added dryly.

“Yes, she provided excellent counter arguments against many of the unfair myths about me. I particularly enjoyed her section on how Eve was an independent woman, perfectly capable of making her own choices, and so if she didn’t want to eat the apple she wouldn’t have.”

An amused smile pulled at Chloe’s lips. “She finished her presentation by chastising anyone who blames Lucifer for the bad stuff they do and told them they should be ashamed of themselves for not taking responsibility for their own actions.”

Linda looked impressed. “That girl’s gunna be president in thirty years.”

“I’m fairly certain she’s already better qualified than the orange klansman you’ve got imposting the White House. The mere sight of him makes me want to spray Clorex in my eyes.”

Chloe smiled fondly in amusement. “I think you mean Clor _o_ x babe.”

“Po-ta-to, po-tat-o.” Lucifer waved his hand dismissively. “Those anti-progressive teachers could definitely take a lesson or two from her on how to be a bit more open minded anyway.”

“The principal called me in for a meeting and asked if we’d recently taken up Satanism” Chloe added, rolling her eyes. “Trixie just sat there scowling, said _‘no, that’s stupid!’’_ and then explained that Lucifer was my boyfriend. I’m pretty sure she thought we were both crazy at that point.” She smirked at Lucifer as she continued. “Mr supersonic hearing here was waiting out in the hall and chose that moment to saunter in – the poor woman didn’t stand a chance. Five seconds of him batting his eyelashes at her and all was forgotten.”

Lucifer grinned. “I have my uses.”

Chloe smiled warmly at him. “Sometimes” she teased.

Dad had watched their exchange with curiosity. “Your child thinks highly of Lucifer?” It was more of a statement than a question given what he’d just heard.

Chloe tore her gaze from Lucifer, remembering there were other people at the table. “She does. From the day she met him. She’s always been a good judge of character.”

Lucifer felt a warmness in his chest at the compliment. “She’s far less judgey than some people” he added, fixing a glare on his father.

Linda looked between father and son, sensing the need for a topic change. “Can you imagine the phone calls _I’m_ gunna get when Charlie starts school? _‘Dr Martin, we need to talk to you about Charlie’ ‘Why, what’s the problem?’ ‘Well, for show and tell he decided to show us his WINGS, and then proceeded to fly around the classroom! Were you aware he had wings?!”_ She turned to Amenadiel. “We need to teach him not to do that.”

Chloe snorted. “Okay you win.”

“How is Charlie?” Dad asked.

Linda’s face lit up with pride. “He’s wonderful – the perfect angel baby. He sleeps through the night and he’s mastered a few words. He’s very bright.”

“He’s already walking too” Amenadiel added with equal pride.

Dad smiled. “He sounds like a very special child. Perhaps I could meet him?”

Linda’s eyes widened. “Wow, I just realised my son’s grandfather is literally God. …I mean I knew, but my brain just processed the magnitude of that fact!”

“You can meet him Father – as long as you know that he will not be going to the Silver City. He’s staying here - with us” Amenadiel told him firmly, and Lucifer was impressed with his brother’s unusual show of independence and assertion towards their father.

“You need not worry Son – I have no intention of taking him from you. It appears he is very well cared for here.”

Amenadiel nodded. “He is.”

Linda, ever the professional, sensed the need for another subject change. “Sooo, do you have any funny stories from when these two were little angels? I’m curious what I’m in for with Charlie.”

Dad smiled, a wistful look on his face. “Amenadiel was always very quiet and serious, where as Sam-Lucifer was far more strong willed and mischievous – always running around with his younger siblings and winding up his twin.”

Chloe’s eyes widened in surprise and she snapped her head to Lucifer. “Wait, you have a twin?!”

Tension had been building in Lucifer as he listened to his father recall halcyon days gone by as if they were the Waltons. Ignoring him, he turned to Chloe, immediately feeling some of that tension ebb. “Unfortunately. You definitely got the better twin though. Aside from our looks - although he’s blond, there’s nothing identical about us. In fact, we couldn’t be more dissimilar if we tried.”

“Yeah, Michael likes to follow the rules; Luci likes to break them” Amenadiel teased.

“I like to think I _bend_ the rules rather than break them. Michael’s just a boring arse.”

“I’ve always preferred brunettes anyway” Chloe replied, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she smiled at him.

Lucifer returned her smile. He knew what she was doing, and he was grateful.

“What about flying – did they pick that up quite quickly?” Linda asked, “I feel like I need to be prepared.”

“It didn’t take them too long” Dad replied diplomatically.

“Some longer than others” Amenadiel smirked. “I remember Luci here having a few accidents when he was learning how to fly. He was like a baby elephant trying to figure out what to do with his trunk.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “I was, in effect a child, brother! How many thousands of years old were you when you flew into that bridge, hmm?”

Linda snorted. “You flew into a bridge?”

Amenadiel narrowed his eyes at Lucifer. “That was one time.”

“My sons have always been quite competitive.”

“I’m surprised you remember after all this time” Lucifer snipped.

“I never forget.”

Lucifer glared at him. “Yes, no one holds a grudge quite like you do they Dad?”

“Do you believe _you’ve_ changed Son?”

“I still want free will and to be my own man – sorry to disappoint you but that hasn’t changed, nor will it. But yes, I have changed – I’m not the same man anymore.”

“Lucifer’s come a long way” Linda agreed, smiling at him before turning back to his father. “I’m very proud of him.”

Dad regarded her curiously. “You’re saying he’s become a good man?”

“He’s always been a good man” Linda replied firmly. “He just hasn’t always believed it. He’s come a long way in understanding that he is, and in accepting that he’s not the evil monster history makes him out to be.”

A wave of affection and gratitude for his therapist, and friend, washed over Lucifer. For someone who had been rendered dumbstruck by the sight of his celestial father less than half an hour ago, the fact that she was standing up to said father for him meant a lot.

Dad turned back to Lucifer. “You were always one of Heaven’s brightest – the light bringer. When you lit the stars, I was so proud.”

“Emphasis on ‘was’ – not so much anymore though, hmm _Dad_?”

“Even though you rebelled and defied me, I still wanted what was best for you.”

Lucifer laughed humourlessly. “ _What was best?!_ In what world was banishing me to Hell what was _best_ for me? Because it certainly wasn’t in mine!”

“Maybe we should all calm down a little” Linda suggested cautiously, trying to lower the tension that had been steadily rising.

Dad nodded. “Of course. I did not mean to upset you, Lucifer.”

Lucifer huffed. “Well that would make a change.”

“I would like to know you again Son. Tell me about your life here – you appear to have found yourself a home.”

Lucifer’s jaw clenched. “I thought you were omnipresent and knew everything?”

“I don’t know your perspective.”

“You’ve never cared for it before!” Lucifer snapped. “But if you must know, I’m happy. Happier than I have ever been. So whatever your plan for being here is, just grant me one thing and leave me out of it. I won’t let you take this away from me.” He tightened his grip on Chloe’s leg under the table, needing her touch to ground him. His biggest fear, and what was causing him the most anxiety, was his father taking away this happiness that he’d found – taking Chloe away from him.

“I do not wish to take anything away from you.”

Lucifer’s patience snapped and he slammed his fist on the table in frustration. “THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE?!”

“I was invited.”

“Not _here_." Lucifer bit out in frustration. "Here in LA - in my home!”

“There was a time when you thought Heaven was your home.”

“Yes, well you put paid to that didn’t you _Dad_ \- in rather spectacular fiery fashion!”

“I never meant to hurt you Son. I just wanted you to learn.”

Lucifer laugher humourlessly. “Learn?! Learn what? That I’m a monumental disappointment to you? That you care so little for me that you could cast me aside so easily - like I was _nothing_?! Well, lesson learned!” He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. “Do you have _any_ idea what it was like for me down there? I was all alone - for millennia, torturing myself. …I was _so_ alone!”

His voice broke on those last words and Chloe felt her eyes tearing up. She had never heard him talk about his time in Hell like that before – he was always deflecting with humour. Her heart ached for him.

“How could you do that to me?!” Lucifer’s voice was so full of pain and tears shone in his eyes as the emotion he’d fought so hard to keep buried, spilled out.

Chloe took his hand in hers and held it tightly. She knew when he was this wound up he wouldn’t hear words, but she hoped that he could feel that she was here for him and that it would give him some comfort.

“I’ve always loved you Son.”

“No! You can’t have. If you did you wouldn’t have left me there in pain. That’s not what loving parents do. The Detective loves her child - she _protects_ her from harm, she doesn’t cause it. Beatrice isn’t even mine, but I’d still die before allowing her to suffer. And Linda, tiny as she is, would go up against an army of demons to protect Charlie. That’s what parents who _love_ their children do. I’m your _son_! But what you did to me...you must’ve _hated_ me. And you _still_ haven’t answered my question – _why_ are you here?!”

“I came here to see you, to talk to you.”

“And why now?! After millennia of being incommunicado, why am I suddenly worthy of your time? Forgive me father if I’m a little sceptical of your motives!”

“I felt it was time that we made amends.”

Lucifer scoffed.

“And I was not lying when I said that I have always loved you Son.”

Lucifer stood up and smiled sadly, an utterly broken look in his eyes, before walking away from the table. “Just not enough.”

* * *

The rest of the table watched Lucifer’s retreating form, the only sound punctuating the silence being the click of the back door as it shut behind him. Dad stood up, indicating that he intended to follow Lucifer. Chloe’s chair scraped loudly against the floor as she quickly followed suit and held her hand up to stop him.

“No” she told him firmly, leaving no room for argument. “You’ve done enough. I’ll go. You’re not what he needs right now.”

Chloe didn’t give him chance to reply and left him standing there as she went after Lucifer, needing to make sure he was okay. It didn’t take her long to find him – he was sat on the edge of the decking in the garden. Her heart broke as she took in his sad stance – his back was slumped forward, elbows rested on his knees and head hung.

She sat down next to him as close as she could get and placed a kiss on his Prada covered shoulder. “Hey” she greeted him softly. He turned to her and despite the small smile he gave her, the pain in his eyes was raw and made her heart ache for him. “I wish I could take your pain away.”

The smile reached his watery eyes this time, making them glisten. “You do” he replied tenderly.

Chloe swallowed the lump that had lodged in her throat and leaned up to gently brush her lips over his. “I love you.” He may never have been sure of his father’s love, but she wanted him to always be certain of hers. Ever since they’d finally gotten together, she’d made sure to tell him every day, even if they argued, so that he was never in any doubt. She would never get over the look of awe on his face each time she said those words to him.

Or the reverence and devotion in his voice when he said them back to her. “I love you too Chloe.”

“Do you want me to kick him out? Because I will.”

Lucifer smiled gratefully. “I don’t doubt it darling, but this conversation has been eons in the making. I feel I need to stop avoiding it, so that I can finally move on.”

Chloe looked at him proudly – Linda was right when she said he’d come a long way in the past three years. “Do you want me to send him out here?”

Lucifer nodded. “I’m going to walk down to the beach. Tell him he can meet me there – if he can be bothered.”

“Okay.” She squeezed his hand in reassurance and then stood back up. “And Lucifer?” He looked up at her. “Whatever happens, you have a lot of people who care about you.”

He smiled softly. “I know.”

* * *

Chloe was determined as she walked back into the apartment. Lucifer’s father was still standing by the table as she entered, and she strode over to him. He was a good eight inches taller than her, so she had to look up to meet his eyes, but she was not intimidated. Taking everyone by surprise, including herself, she slapped him across the face. “That’s for everything you’ve put Lucifer through.”

There was a collective gasp from the table. Linda and Amenadiel looked equal parts shocked and impressed. Chloe should probably be freaking out slightly about the fact that she’d just assaulted the creator of the universe, but it had just been instinctual to protect Lucifer.

Dad looked a little surprised himself – unsurprising really as she was probably the first human in the history of time to slap him. A flash of guilt did pass across his eyes though as he replied, “Perhaps I deserved that.”

“You did” Chloe agreed defiantly. She stared at him for a few moments before adding, “Lucifer’s willing to talk to you. He’s gone down to the beach – he said you can meet him there.”

“Thank you Chloe.” He gave her a small smile and made to move towards the door.

“Wait.” Chloe put her hand out to stop him again. “Before you go anywhere, you need to understand something. He blames himself for every bad thing humanity has ever done, even though none of it was his fault. He doesn’t think he’s worthy of being loved - and that’s on you. I love him – so much, and I don’t care who you are - you do not get to come in here and hurt the man I love - my partner, anymore than you already have.”

Dad nodded solemnly. “I don’t wish to cause him any more harm. And I am sorry that I have done in the past.”

“Good. It’s up to him if he forgives you. But if you’re really sorry, tell him. Be an actual father to him and take responsibility for your actions.”

She stepped aside to allow him past.

Dad gave her a small smile. “I’m glad my son found you Chloe – I always hoped he would.”

Chloe watched as he walked out of the door and hoped against hope that Lucifer would get whatever he needed from their conversation.

* * *

Lucifer stood with his hands in his pockets, looking out at the ocean and savouring the feeling of the wind blowing through his hair. The ‘family dinner’, as he’d expected, had been a complete disaster. Sitting around a table with his father after so long, as if they’d just had some regular human spat, just became too much. But like he’d said to Chloe, as much as he didn’t want to, he knew that talking to him was something he needed to do.

He sensed his father’s approach. It wasn’t the calming feeling he experienced whenever he sensed Chloe was nearby, it was more of a nervous apprehension. “Twice in one day – I’m honoured” He greeted dryly, without turning around.

Dad came to stand next to him, mirroring his posture in looking out at the ocean. “I would like for us to talk, Lucifer.”

“I don’t know how to talk to you anymore” Lucifer admitted, a resigned sadness in his voice. “It’s been so long – I just feel angry whenever I look at you.”

“Perhaps we could work on mending that?”

Lucifer turned to face him, his brow scrunched in confusion and frustration. “But why _now,_ after all this time?”

“Have you ever wondered where you got your stubbornness from?”

Lucifer huffed at his father’s attempt at a joke. This had to be a first. “Yes well, you and Mum gave me a double dose – so my supposedly sinful desire for free will shouldn’t really have come as a surprise.”

“In hindsight, I feel I may have judged you too harshly.”

Lucifer quirked an eyebrow. “If there were ever an award for the understatement of the millennium, you’d have just made the shortlist.”

Dad smiled slightly, “I admit I made a mistake. Even I am not infallible.”

Lucifer regarded him curiously, trying to wrap his brain around what he was hearing. “Those are two sentences I never thought I’d hear you say.”

“Maybe even I am capable of change.”

Lucifer said nothing as they both went back to watching the waves lap at the shore.

“Both you and Amenadiel have changed” Dad continued. “You’ve found a home here – I can see that. I always wanted you to be happy Son. I knew you were never truly happy in Heaven, or in Hell. I hoped you might find your happiness here, and it seems like you have.”

Lucifer felt his anxiety rising again. “I am happy. But is this still one big game to you? Chloe’s only here because of your meddling after all.”

“If I hadn’t have ‘meddled’ as you put it, Chloe wouldn’t exist. Is that what you would have preferred?”

“You know it isn’t!” Lucifer snapped.

It was Dad’s turn to regard him thoughtfully now. “You love her.” It was a statement rather than a question, given that the answer was plain to see.

Despite being loathed to discuss matters of the heart with his father, Lucifer’s reply was simple and immediate. “I do.”

Dad smiled. “I may have enabled her conception at a time that would allow the two of you to be in the same place at the same time, but that is as far as my influence went. Her choices, her feelings, are all her own - I had no control over those. Every human was blessed with free will, as you know - Chloe is no different.”

Lucifer looked at him. “You didn’t make her love me?” he asked, insecurity lacing his voice. He knew Chloe loved him – she told him every day, and he wouldn’t change a thing between them. But after millennia of feeling like no one could ever love him – _all_ of him, he just needed the clarification that the person he loved most in the world had not been manipulated into loving him back.

Dad’s voice was uncharacteristically soft as he replied, “No Son, _you_ made her love you.”

Lucifer cleared his throat and had to turn away so his father wouldn’t see the tears forming in his eyes.

“I would like to make amends” Dad repeated, and then added softly. “…I’m sorry.”

Lucifer’s mouth dropped open as he looked back at him. Never in his infinitely long life had his father _ever_ apologised to him. The words sounded so foreign. He just stared, unable to form a reply, as his father continued.

“I cannot change the past, but I can attempt to change the future. You went back to Hell to protect those that you care about, despite your hatred of the place. That was a selfless act – I’m proud of you Son.”

A traitorous tear escaped Lucifer’s eye and rolled down his cheek. He swiped it away roughly with his hand and blinked rapidly in an attempt to ward off the rest. Those were equally foreign words for his father to direct at him. Ever since his fall he had defiantly sworn he did not care what his father thought of him, so it was annoying how much of an impact hearing those words actually had on him – along with his inability to hide their effect.

“Can you forgive me Son?”

Lucifer stared at the hand being held out to him and what it represented. History had always grated on him by saying that _he_ rather than his father should be the one asking for forgiveness. If only people could see them now. There were so many emotions he was experiencing right now that it was hard to compute them all. This felt very much like one of those moments though that would define his life moving forward. He looked up and saw no sign of deceit or manipulation in his father’s eyes, and he made a decision.

He reached out and took the offered hand, gripping it firmly. “I can’t forget, but I can forgive” he told him. “You can thank Dr Linda for my growth in emotional intelligence.”

Dad nodded and smiled. “Thank you.”

Lucifer let go of his father’s hand after a while when it began to feel a little awkward and turned back to the ocean.

“I will be leaving soon, but I wanted you to know that if you wish to follow Chloe to Heaven when the time comes, you will be welcome.”

Lucifer’s eyes widened in surprise again at the peace offering. Wonders would never cease.

Dad reached out and squeezed Lucifer’s shoulder. It was a small sign of affection from father to son. It was again strange, but not entirely unwelcome. A hug would have been a step too far, and neither would initiate one, given that they had never had an overtly affectionate relationship in the past. But the small gesture was appreciated.

“I would like that” Lucifer replied quietly, emotion constricting his throat. Not having to say goodbye to Chloe when her time on Earth ended was perhaps the biggest gift his father could ever give him.

Dad gave him a small smile before turning and walking back towards the apartment.

Lucifer felt lighter, like a weight had been lifted as he watched his father walk away.

* * *

Chloe had been anxiously pacing and checking her watch every five minutes since Lucifer’s father had gone to the beach to find him. Linda and Amenadiel had tried to reassure her that it would be fine, but they didn’t _know_ that. She’d been the one to watch his anxiety increase over the past couple of days in anticipation of this event, and she’d been the one to try and comfort him. She knew what a huge deal this was for Lucifer and she needed it to go well for him. There hadn’t been any sign of explosions or tsunamis coming from the beach though…yet, so that in itself was a good sign.

The sound of the back door opening made her jump and had her hurrying back into the kitchen. Lucifer’s father offered her a smile as he crossed the threshold. Chloe anxiously peered around him but saw no sign of his son.

“Lucifer’s still at the beach” he told her, answering her unspoken question.

Chloe let out the breath she had been holding. “Is he okay?”

“He is. We talked, and I believe we’ve come to an understanding.”

Chloe nodded. “Good.” She was antsy to go to him and see for herself.

Lucifer’s father looked amused as he stepped aside to give her access to the door. “I’m sure you are eager to see him.”

She blushed and gave him a small smile as she stepped past him and out of the door.

“Chloe?”

She stopped and turned back to him.

“Thank you for loving my son.”

“I don’t need thanks.” Her reply was immediate. “Loving him is easy. Lucifer makes my life better, and I’m grateful that I get to spend it with him.”

Lucifer’s father nodded, and it seemed that they too had come to an understanding.

* * *

It didn’t take Chloe long to find Lucifer – the beach was practically deserted, but even if it wasn’t, his presence was like a beacon and hard to miss. A sense of déjà vu washed over her at seeing him standing there looking out at the ocean, just like he had been when she’d tracked his phone to the beach years ago – right before she’d taken a leap and kissed him for the first time.

This time though there was no uncertainty over the reciprocity of feelings or where they stood with one another. She didn’t hesitate as she closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. “Hey” she murmured, placing a kiss next to his scapula, right above where his wing scars used to be.

Lucifer turned in her embrace and looped an arm over her shoulders, smiling softly down at her.

She rested her head on his shoulder and returned his smile. “How did it go?”

He kissed the top of her head. “Unusually civil. There was no celestial warfare or plagues of locusts. It was strange really.”

Chloe looked up at him. “A good strange?”

“Yes. I believe it was.” Lucifer was quiet for a few moments as he recalled the conversation with his father. “He apologised.” His voice was filled with the amazement he still felt at that fact.

“That’s good, right?”

“Yes. I’ve wanted to hear him say that for so long, but I never believed I actually ever would. Like I said – it was strange.”

“What did you say?”

“I forgave him” Lucifer replied softly. “It was something I needed to do. I feel…freer -like I’ve been released from an invisible shackle. It’s a good feeling.”

Chloe smiled widely at the incredible man in front of her. She leaned up and kissed him tenderly before resting her forehead against his. “I’m so proud of you Lucifer.”

“Thank you. You’re the third person to say that to me today, but the first in order of importance.”

His shy smile and earnest words melted her heart.

“You’ll be happy to know I refrained from punching him too – it appears I’m growing” he added.

Chloe couldn’t stop herself from giggling at his comment. The confused look he gave her just made it worse. She took a breath to calm herself. “I wasn’t quite so restrained.”

Lucifer quirked an eyebrow, intrigued. “Oh?”

“I may have slapped your dad across the face” she told him, trying to keep her face straight, but the mischief sparkling in her eyes gave her away.

Lucifer beamed, his face lighting up with pride. “Really?! Well, I’m sorry I missed it! Could you do it again so I can get it on video?”

Chloe laughed at his enthusiasm. “Really. I still can’t believe I actually did that. If I end up in Hell because of it, you’re gunna have to come and rescue me though.”

“That would never happen Detective. But rest assured, if by some freak of nature there was a mix up, I’d storm the gates and whisk you out of there before you’d even begun orientation!”

“Good to know.” Chloe grinned in amusement.

“Thank you for defending me, Chloe” he added tenderly, all traces of joking now gone from his voice. “No one has ever defended me before.”

Chloe felt her eyes mist up at the sadness in that statement. Another thing she would be putting an end to. She cupped his cheek in her hand. “I’ll _always_ defend you Lucifer.”

Lucifer’s smile was soft and reverent. “And I you Chloe.”

She kissed him again. “Partners.”

“Yes, partners.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it 🙂


End file.
